1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone and data communication connectors and, more specifically to connectors for electrically coupling PC boards to communication lines.
2. The Relevant Technology
Electrical connectors such as RJ-type connectors provide an easy and quick method for coupling a data or telephone line, to a telephone, modem, or computer. Due to the simplicity of the connection and the corresponding standardized structure, RJ-type connections are used extensively in the telecommunication and computer industries. RJ-type connectors include a plug, or contact block and a receptacle or socket. The plug is attached to the end of an electrical cable or wire. The RJ plug is selectively received within a receptacle or socket which is secured to the hardware.
An RJ plug or contact block comprises a small block housing a plurality of distinct metal contacts which are discretely attached to different wires. A plurality of thin slots extend from the end of the block to each of the contacts. Mounted on the outside of the block is a flexible retention arm.
In complement, the receptacle comprises an integral housing having a socket formed therein. The housing is electrically coupled to the desired hardware. The socket has a plurality of flexible wires which are oriented to be received within corresponding slots of the RJ plug when the RJ plug is slid into the socket. The wires within the housing press against corresponding contacts on the RJ plug to complete electrical connection between the RJ plug and socket.
Formed on the roof of the socket is a recess. As the RJ plug is slid into the socket, the flexible retention arm on the RJ plug is initially compressed. The flexible retention arm is biased upward to engage the recess. Engagement between the retention arm and the recess locks the RJ plug within the socket. By later selectively compressing the flexible retention arm, the plug is released from the recess and the RJ plug can be easily removed from the socket.
Although used extensively, there are several shortcomings associated with conventional receptacles used with RJ plugs to make connectors. For example, the various electronic industries are continually struggling to miniaturize hardware. Increasingly, the receptacle housing is one of the larger internal components of the improved, slimmer and trimmer hardware. This is especially true where the receptacle is being mounted on a circuit board. Accordingly, the size of the receptacle is often the limiting factor in the size or thickness of a structure.
The relatively large size of the receptacle can also take up critical space on circuit boards which, under conventional standards, may be limited as to size. Furthermore, the large size of the receptacle can make it difficult to pick and place the receptacle on a circuit board using conventional equipment. This is because most equipment for picking and placing on a circuit board are designed for handling only very small components. As a result, the receptacle may have to be positioned manually.
An additional problem with conventional receptacles for RJ connectors is that the receptacle functions as both the structure for making the electrical contact and for mechanically securing the RJ plug to the hardware. It is a common occurrence that the wire attached to the RJ connector is pulled or tripped over, producing significant stress on the receptacle housing. To prevent the receptacle housing from breaking and to prevent the receptacle from being pulled out or displaced within the hardware, thereby severing the electrical connection, the receptacle must be structurally reinforced. In turn, this structural reinforcing increases the size of the receptacle, thereby further complicating the problems discussed above.